evilconcarnefandomcom-20200214-history
General Skarr
General Skarr is a nazi looking dude with a lightning shaped scar on his eye one of his pupils is missing and it is said that he lost it in the german nazi war. He also played as a character in the show "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy" He was Billys next door neighbor. General skarr seems to be a depressed guy who is always getting pissed off by the other recruits mostly because is an insomniac. He is the least respected member of Evil Con Carne and gets beat up and tortured the most. He hates pretty much everyone he knows (except for Eris) and is hated by pretty much everyone he knows too. Personality General Skarr is a depressed gray feeling bland lived nazi like dude. Apperance General Skarr has an ugly face (exactaly like Tony's) He has one pupil missing where his red lightning bolt shaped scar is on. He has a dark blue hat and a dark blue uniform and black boots. Reationships Hector Trivia General Skarr is sometimes seen using Navaho language. For instance, he's referred to bombs as eggs, grenades as potatoes, and fighter planes as humming birds. General Skarr themed content General Skarr's House Family General Skarr's Mom - General Skarr's mom has the same body angle as him only she has no missing pupil or scar. She has orange puffy hair and she wears a green dress with white polka-dots. She talks with a nagging old lady voice and the organization of Con Carne all love her because she always treated General Skarr like shit during his entire childhood and still does whenever she comes in contact with him. The only thing they dont like about her is that she gave birth to General Skarr. But then who would they have fun torturing all the time? HA! General Skarr's Dad - General Skarr's Dad has the same body angle as General Skarr except for hos scar and missing pupil. He has some brown hair on the sides of his head and three scalp-lines and a unibrow. He wears a green tux and a red tie with green polka-dots he also has a moustache. He has blue jeans and brown shoes. The team of Con Carne love him just the same way they love his mom. He talks with a deep-voice and his speech is sort of like an evil lord. Rachel - Rachel is General Skarr's little sister. Her body angle is nothimg like his. She has two phases, in his flashbacks she is a small little girl with a round head and practically no facial features. She has bright blue eyes and she has brown hair she wears with a pink head band. She has a pink dress similar to Blossom's (From the powerpuff girls) but it has a lavender stripe instead of a black one and it goes out a little like a skirt more. She wears red sparkling shows with wite socks. In her current form she is a sexy-lady with most of the same features but with slight hanges to her clothes. Episode Apperances Evil Con Carne: All of them Billy and Mandy episode apperances Skarred for life Billy and mandys big boogy frights Underfist Company Halt Chicken Ball Z